Gem Jam
Gem Jam is the first Epic Quest in Plants vs. Zombies 2 introduced in the 4.6.1 update. When the player completes 10 steps, they will get 50 gems and unlock the Rescue the Gold Bloom Epic Quest. Many of the levels are remixed Brain Busters from each world. Step 1 Complete each step in the Epic Quest chain for an awesome reward! A slightly altered version of Ancient Egypt - Day 18. The tombstones appear to be moved around. Step 2 Tackle waves of surly Seagull Zombies! A slightly altered version of Pirate Seas - Day 20. It appears to have more Seagull Zombies. Step 3 Face off against western ghouls in the Not O.K. Corral! A slightly altered version of Wild West - Day 12. It appears one more Buckethead Cowboy at the final wave and one Plant Food is given. The rest of the level is the same. Step 4 Collect fallen Sun Bombs to fuel up a futuristic fracas! A slightly altered version of Far Future - Day 4. There are more zombies in this level than its counterpart. Step 5 Plan and execute a deeply dark defense! A slightly altered version of Dark Ages - Night 15. There are more zombies in this level than its counterpart. Step 6 Bop beachy party-crashers with Bowling Bulbs! A slightly altered version of Big Wave Beach - Day 8. There are more zombies in this level than its counterpart. Step 7 Heat up frigid foes of the Ice Age! A slightly altered version of Frostbite Caves - Day 29. There are more zombies in this level than its counterpart. Step 8 Stall, stall and stall again with the glorious Stallia! A slightly altered version of Lost City - Day 19. There are more zombies in this level than its counterpart. Step 9 Make your sun count in the notorious 1980s! A slightly altered version of Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 24. There are more zombies in this level than its counterpart. Step 10 Cold confounds dinosaurs! Exploit their confusion! A slightly altered version of Jurassic Marsh - Day 19. There are more zombies in this level than its counterpart. Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Epic Quest Gem Jam! - Stage 1 Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Epic Quest Gem Jam! - Stage 2 Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Epic Quest Gem Jam! - Stage 3 Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Epic Quest Gem Jam! - Stage 4 Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Epic Quest Gem Jam! - Stage 5 Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Epic Quest Gem Jam! - Stage 6 Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Epic Quest Gem Jam! - Stage 7 Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Epic Quest Gem Jam! - Stage 8 Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Epic Quest Gem Jam! - Stage 9 Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Epic Quest Gem Jam! - Stage 10 Category:Levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 levels Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Ancient Egypt levels Category:Pirate Seas Category:Pirate Seas levels Category:Wild West Category:Wild West levels Category:Far Future Category:Far Future levels Category:Dark Ages Category:Dark Ages levels Category:Big Wave Beach Category:Big Wave Beach levels Category:Frostbite Caves Category:Frostbite Caves levels Category:Lost City Category:Lost City levels Category:Neon Mixtape Tour Category:Neon Mixtape Tour levels Category:Jurassic Marsh Category:Jurassic Marsh levels Category:Epic Quests Category:Pages which need more pics